Kagami No Hana
by YukiEne
Summary: Ryuu accidentally left a non-tested herb potion on the desk, and left. Zen was feeling sick, came in to see Ryuu for medicine, and drank it. Shirayuki came in and Zen suddenly fell onto her and was saying odd but loyal/romantic things. Shirayuki asked Ryuu, he replied with "Um..remember the Mitsuhide incident? Its the same potion, i was working with it." Its going to be a long day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! YukiEne here! I have not been on FOREVER. Since i had a HUGE writers block and didnt know the heck to write. Thank you to Akagami No Shirayukihime really convincing me that shipping ZenxShirayuki is THE BEST**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own the awesome "Akagami no Shirayukihime"**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Shirayuki-san, could you help me grind these." Ryuu asked Shirayuki who gladly nodded. "Of course!" Shirayuki took the herbs out of Ryuu's hands and went to the desk to

grind them to powder and put them in a bottle, labeled it, and placed it on the shelf. "There's been alot of patients with sword cuts these days, right Ryuu?" Shirayuki asked the

young brown-haired boy, Ryuu responded by nodding. "Mhm, lots are training in case of bad things happening." He said showing no emotion what so ever. Shirayuki smiled and

left to get some herbs. She walked to the entrance of the forest and saw lots of birds on the trees. Shirayuki walked inside and looked at her book, she was supposed to look for

a orange-yellow flower that was supposed to cure headaches, she searched around for about a hour and found some. "Yes! This is good. Lets take some home." She plucked

some and put them in her bag wrapped in cloth. She held onto her bag and ran back to the entrance of the forest. To her surprise she saw Zen. Zen saw her, smiled and waved.

Shirayuki waved back with a big grin. Zen looked at her and saw her skirt a bit dirty. "Did you fall?" He asked pointing to the dust on her skirt. "No. I was just kneeling down to

get some herbs, it might have gotten dirty then!" She smiled, to show that everything was okay. "Master~" Obi said behind them suddenly. "Kiki-san wants to see you! Its about

your work~" Zen gulped at the statement. Obi smirked and laughed, receiving a fist on his head and scolding. Shiraiyuki laughed along as he and Zen separated at the entrance

to Ryuu's room. "Ryuu, i got most of the herbs you wanted, i couldn't find the moonglow flower though...even though that's the one we need most." He nodded while looking

through the herbs, "Its fine, its hard to find, thank you Shirayuki-san." Shirayuki nodded and smiled. "Well, I'm done and Shirayuki-san you can go now, we're done for today..."

Ryuu mumbled and plopped onto his bed under the table and fell asleep in a instant. Shirayuki smiled and giggled, leaving the room quietly. She went to Zen's room to see

Mitsuhide rush out of the room, bumping into her during the process. "Wah! M-Mitsuhide-san?" Shirayuki asked, questioning his sudden leave of the room. "Oops! Sorry

Shirayuki! Have you seen Zen? He's missing and right now he has lots of things he needs to do! Could you help me find him? Obi is out finding him too." Mitsuhide said

panting a bit. Shirayuki nodded and left the area to the village to look for Zen, she wondered what happened that could let Mitsuhide be so worried over Zen suddenly

escaping his work. Maybe something happened? She stopped thinking about it and shook it off her thoughts. Zen was always escaping his desk work and going out to the

town to look around and sight see. Zen returned to his room before long and Shirayuki was there while Mitsuhide nagged Zen about him escaping again. Everything was

going well like always.

* * *

 **I'm going back to school soon and wanted to get this published out as soon as possible! Sorry for it being so short, but don't worry! when i get another free town, then I'm going to send you all the next chapter!**

 **Mattane~**

 **-YukiEne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konbanwa Minna-san! How is everyone lately? I apologize but school is really getting to me and also I have lots of art to draw T^T please forgive me! Ill try my best to get stories and chapters in!**

* * *

Zen walked around the castle, the sunlight beaming in from the columns. He smiled at the sunlight and the warmth of the sun. "Zen!" A familiar voice called from behind, as he

turned around and smiled, he found the familiar red haired girl with the brightest smile looking up at him. "Zen, long time no see!" Since Zen was always so busy with

documents he never had time to walk down to the pharmacy to see Shirayuki. "Sorry Shirayuki, Work got stacked and I was busy so.." Before he could finish, Shirayuki shook

her head. "I understand completely Zen!" The moment she finished speaking, from the roof called, "Master, Mistress!" and a figure jumped down from the trees. Obi smiled up

at his two masters. Zen punched him on the head. "Obi! I told you to be back by this morning! What are you doing back so late?!" Zen yelled at him. Most of the times, Zen

yelled at Obi not because he was angry, but because he was worried about him. When the two asides of Zen, Mitsuhide and Kiki, got to them, the happy bunch left for the town.

Obi's P.O.V.

Wow. I haven't seen Master so happy since he last been with Mistress. When Mistress smiles, no one can frown in her sight. Its been 2 weeks since the 5 of us were seen

together, since i was always being sent to other places to look for any trouble makers and Mistress was always being busy with making new herbal medicine, as well as Master

being busy with documents. We all went to a bar and ate lots, I snuck in two shots until Mitsuhide-san caught me red handed. Dang it, i wish i could have drank another

shot...but as Master's attendee, i cant drink too much, Mitsuhide-san says. On our way back we stopped by some places to get herbal ingredients for Mistress and Master bought

a small clip for Mistress as a gift. It was funny to see him face blush so much when Mistress smiled at him for the gift. We went back to the castle late at night, but we all

laughed and were still wide awake, even though we walked all around town. But the last thing was their smiles. Is something that i will never forget.

Normal P.O.V.

Zen was in a sour mood. He had to take another poison test without letting Shirayuki know. It was never a hard thing for him, taking poison. But now that Shirayuki was

here, she would definitely stop him from taking it. He sighed and went to the pharmacy with no breaks. "I'm here for the poison testing." He said when he stepped foot into

the pharmacy which Garrack quickly lead him into the poison room. "Are you sure about not telling this to Shirayuki-kun? I mean, shes going to get pretty angry." Garrack

laughed a bit. "Nah, she'll get angry at me anyways." He chuckled before drinking the poison. "Ah..shoot. This one is pretty strong.." And his vision faded.

1 week later...

After a week, Zen was up and running, but was getting and earful in bed by Shirayuki. "..You should have told me! You don't know how worried i was these 7 days!..." She

rambled on and on, and Zen smiled sadly, apologizing during her breaks from talking. Mitsuhide and Kiki didn't stop Shirayuki since they were both equally worried.

Afterward, everything went back to normal. Or so they thought.

* * *

 **Sorry its so short yet again, next chapter we can start the action! School has tests now since almost 2nd trimester, also, i am currently on "binge drawing" so if you have any art you want me to draw you can find YukiEne on DA! (deviant art)**

 **-YukiEne**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry to make you all wait! I've finally got of school and got on a computer after i went on vacation! I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this fanfiction for most of my fanfic has gotten really bad comments and i kind of wanted to quit writing! QQ so im so glad everyone is enjoying this!**

Key:

Aruji- the way Obi calls Zen. Mostly translated to "Master"

Ouji- Ryuu calls Zen. Translated to "Prince"

* * *

Obi's P.O.V.

"Aruji~* A~ru~ji~!" I called out grinning and laughing to myself. He was hiding from me after I bet him in archery, I never let him live **that** down. He seemed to be in a

terrible mood since! Its a bit troublesome how i cant seem to leave this group anymore. But I am enjoying my time here after all! I strolled down the halls looking for

him when i found Miss Kiki. "Kiki-jou~" I called out to her as she turned around and glared at me. So scary! "Kiki-jou! Do I look that handsome?" I made a pose and

chuckled. She sighed and shook her head. "What are you up to Obi?" She asked me. "Well I _was_ looking for Aruji but...I can't seem to find him! Do you know where he

is, Kiki-jou?" She shook her head. "You can go ask Mitsuhide. He will know most likely." I nodded and went along to find Mitsuhide-san. "Mitsuhide-saaaaan~" I called

around the halls and jumped from tree to tree to find him. I spotted him with Ojou-san and jumped down. "Oi~ Mitsuhide-san! Ojou-san!" Ojou-san turned her head

and smiled. "Hello Obi! What are you doing?" Ojou-san is always so kind and gentle with her words. I cleared my throat. "Ahem, I'm looking for Aruji! Mitsuhide-san do

you know where he is?" Mitsuhide-san was holding a big pile of work as he chuckled, "Well, hes probably training or something, I'm currently helping Shirayuki. Care to

help, Obi?" I nodded happily and took half of the pile of paper that he was holding as I walked with them. We opened the front door when suddenly Ryuu-bo ran into me.

"Woah! Ryuu-bo~ where are you hurrying to?" He seemed panicked and worried as he faced Ojou-san. "U-um...Shirayuki-san...come..with *cough cough*

me..please...!" He seemed out of breath as we followed him in a hurry to the medical room. What we found there was something none of us expected.

* * *

 **Sorry its so short but the next one is where everything happens so just please bear with me! :D Thank you so much for staying with me everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guies, I'm super sorry I got a writers block and also my summer was super chaotic! QQ So ill furiously type away!**

When they got to the health room they were surprised and shocked to see Zen sleeping on the bed with Shirayuki taking care of him. She may seem calm on

the outside but they all knew of all of them here, she was the one that was taking most impact. She hated to see Zen getting hurt and not being able to do anything about it. They all looked helplessly at their friend, lying there calmly. They wanted him to just wake up and say nothing happened. While everyone

slept at night, Shirayuki stayed up to switch the cold towel for Zen. She kept staring at him and whispering to him to wake up and tell everyone your okay,

because everyone was so worried. She cried to herself silently as tears soaked her uniform, Obi opened his left eye silently and quietly went back to pretend

sleeping. "Zen...please wake up soon." Shirayuki said quietly to herself before she blacked out.

Kiki's P.O.V.

I awoken to see everyone asleep as I looked out the window to see Ryuu outside, hard at work. I smiled to myself, I loved to see everyone working so hard at

what they love. "Obi. Mitsuhide." I called quietly, Obi immediately opened his eyes. "Ara ara, kiki-jou~" He said in a quiet whisper and winked. Mitsuhide

stirred but didn't wake up. I sighed but shrugged and smiled to myself. I saw Shirayuki laying on the blanket next to Zen, holding his hand. I was worried but

not when Shirayuki was next to him. I covered her with a blanket and smiled to herself. I left with Obi. "So...what should we do? Obi, can you find out

something, anything, about what happened? Search around what happened with the head herbalist. Obi nodded and with a serious face he ran off. I sighed

and left that to Obi, all four of us trust him enough to leave it to him. I decided to check with the guards of what happened to Zen while we were not by his

side. I first went to check with the two guards standing outside the gate to secure it. "Well...Zen-ouji did not leave the castle during that time, we can assure

for we both have been here for quite a while and guards rotate every 10 hours, so someone must have seen him if he ever left." I nodded and thanked them

for the information. I quickly left to other places to find that Zen only went to three places. King Izaya's room, to his room, then to the pharmacy. I wondered

as I went back to find mitsuhide, why was he at the pharmacy? for what purpose did he have there? My mind was full of questions as I quietly opened the

door and found Mitsuhide staring at Zen with worried eyes. Apart from Shirayuki's, Mitsuhide was the second person that was a mind full of worries and

doubts. He stared silently as I opened the door, which creaked in the process, startling him and he snapped his face to me. He calmed and smiled. "Hey, Kiki."

I was worried for her companion. He was having a hard time, and I could see it. His hands were shaking behind his back. I didn't want to b too harsh on him

today, I thought to myself. "Mitsuhide, the guards said Zen have been here for something but we don't know what." He nodded to me and I looked over as

shirayuki stirred and woke up. "Kiki-san...Mitsuhide-san.." She rubbed her eyes and I smiled and walked over. "Good morning, Shirayuki." I said. She nodded

and smiled weakly. She was still tired, I could see the dark circles under her eyes, she must have been up all night to look after Zen. I was worried for her,

because people tend to collapse of being too tired. "Mitsuhide, We should get going, today we have guard duty

." Mitsuhide looked over at Zen with a face that

hurt me to see. He was thinking how he should have been with him at all costs, so he wouldn't end up this way. "Mitsuhide." I touched his shoulder as he

looked over at me, his eyes were on the verge of tearing up and he said in a small voice, "Sorry Kiki...I need to get some air.." He left in a hurry out the door

as I looked at the door that closed with a quiet click.

I sighed. I knew that he was having a hard time. But as a royal guard he still had his activities that he must port before his feelings.

My eyes looked to my side and right at that moment, i saw Zen's finger twitch, followed by a soft groan.

"Zen!"

 **Sorry about this super short chapter, Im trying my best to get the chapters out along with my school activities! I hope you like it! (PS, tell me what i should do next..running out of ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm writing this right as chapter 4 has posted so...yeah...anyways i have a lot of stuff going on in high school so yeah. *on the verge of death!* lololololololololololololololololololololol.**

* * *

Shirayuki's P.O.V.

He mumbled and blinked a little. My heart jumped a little as he looked over at me then at Kiki-san. He sat up suddenly, making me jump, almost out of the seat.

"Shi..Shirayuki?"

I sighed a breath of relief. he was alright. I don't know what I would have done if he got poisoned again. I hugged onto him quickly, which startled him a bit. I smiled and

cried at the same time.

"I'm so glad that you are alright! I was so afraid..what if something like poison happened again?!"

He suddenly topped over and layed his head onto my shoulder as he panted. His cheeks were red and warm. He smiled and suddenly kissed me. I blushed like a tomato and

unconsciously pushed him away. "Z-zen!" I turned back to see Kiki-san smiling and leaving the room. I panicked for a while and looked back at Zen. I touched his

forehead. "Z-zen? Are you alright?" He looked as if he was drunk. But i knew he definitely did not drink wine or any type of alcohol. I've been with him here after all.

I was soon pushed down to the bed and he seemed to smirk and smile widely.

"You know Shirayuki~ I love you alot~"

He said in a half awake tone. I was starting to get annoyed and thought he was half asleep and just messing with me.

I shoved him off and stood up.

"You better get up! We were all so worried about you! Don't just go and do what you want!"

I yelled a bit loudly, just to tell him i mean business. I pouted and sighed as i hugged him.

"I'm so glad you are alright."

He hugged me back and fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled as i pet his soft, white hair.

"You'll be alright."

* * *

 **IM REALLY SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT *GETS DOWN AND BOWS***

 **I'm making this one super short because the next one is when things get down~**

 **Im wondering if i should do a...18+ one and a 13+ one?**

 **Just so people can get to like it? IDK**

 **Please tell me which one you prefer?**

 **Fluffy, light, adorable, funny**

 **or**

 **Adorable, funny, hardcore, kink?**

 **Vote in the comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! This is the chapter you have all been waiting for! As i have asked everyone to vote by commenting below the winner of the vote is... Light, adorable, and Fluffy W**

 **So i will be doing the light and fluffy version for this chapter, if you guys like the other idea very much as well then please comment and i will make a separate chapter for that too~ :3 I'm so sorry about the whole wait, high school is really killing me and its been very hard.**

 **Literally dying and puking out blood while writing this, pls send prayers and help XD/**

* * *

Zen's P.O.V.

I felt dizzy, kind of like when I drank a few poison for the Chief Herbalist. But this time it didn't really hurt. No pain came like i thought it would. I just felt dizzy...I saw that

beautiful red hair that I fell in love with..as I reached out I touched something wet and found they were tears. "Don't...cry..." was what I was trying to say but I wasn't

even sure whether or not the words came out. My eyes cleared as I saw Shirayuki in front of me, I reached out to caress her cheek and smiled as best as I could.

"Please...Don't cry..Shira..Yuki.." I muttered out. She felt hot...I felt hot too as I pushed myself up to kiss you gently. "Shirayuki.." I muttered quietly as I kissed her again

and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her hands grab onto me behind me on my back. Her warm tears soaked into my shoulder as I tried to calm her down. I felt warm

again...my cheeks flushed, my chest pounded and I blushed madly. I felt a little light headed as I tightened my arms around her unconsciously. It took me a while, but I

started to calm down and start to sigh to myself. I seemed to be dazed and could not see straight. "Zen..? Are you okay?" Shirayuki placed her palm on my forehead to

see if I had a temperature. My whole face was flushed and was completely red. I blushed more and she smiled. "I'm glad your okay Zen...!" She kissed my cheek softly

and blushed herself. She was so cute. I looked out the window to see the light make its way into the room. Shirayuki insisted that I return to bed to rest more, I did so

as I didn't want to make her angry, much less make her more sad that she already is. But i felt so captivated by her beautiful emerald eyes, and her red apple hair...It

felt even more beautiful than it normally was. I felt my face heat up even more and I felt how red it was. I turned away from her to avoid her eye contact. Maybe it was

just because of that wierd smell before..when i broke that bottle... I didn't seem like i felt any different...but my feelings for Shirayuki seemed like it was almost going to

burst out of my chest... I quickly shook out off and closed my eyes to drift off to sleep again...

* * *

 **Im SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT! ITS MY B DAY THIS MONDAY SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE NEXT WEEKEND I PROMISEEEEEEEE**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE FOR SUPPORTING ME IN THIS FANFICTION AND FOR SUPPORTING ME IN GENERAL! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm still trying to finish this! Sorry for the delay!

*Is on my death bed trying to type while splurting out blood*


End file.
